The invention relates generally to a molder/chiller for the production of pasta filata cheeses such as mozzarella cheese, and in particular for an improved molder/chiller for forming the cheese into self-sustaining loaves.
Pasta filata (plastic curd) cheeses are Italian type cheeses in which the curd is worked to develop a fiber or string-like texture providing an elasticity to the finished cheese as is desired by consumers. In particular, pasta filata cheeses are kneaded while the curd is still in the plastic state to develop the desired texture. This kneading was originally performed by hand, but now may be performed by motor-driven cooker/stretchers. In one cooker/stretcher design, augers fitting loosely within a trough, stretch and compress the cheese curd as it is conveyed along the extent of the trough. The stretching develops the fiber or string-like quality for which pasta filata cheeses are valued. The kneading process is conducted at approximately 140.degree. Fahrenheit sufficient to provide plasticity to the cheese, but below the melting point of the cheese where the fiber structure of the cheese would be lost through melting.
Once the structure of the cheese has been developed, the cheese curd is transferred to a molder/chiller system which divides the curd into blocks and cools it. The cooled cheese blocks may then be transferred to a brining pit in which cold brine chills and floats the blocks to prevent deformation during the remaining cooling process. The chilling in cold brine also adds some salt to the cheese. When the cheese block center core has reached approximately 45.degree. to 55.degree. Fahrenheit and has the desired salt content requested by the industry of 1.2 to 1.7% it may be packaged.
Cooker/stretchers, molder/chillers and brining systems are commercially available from the Johnson/Nelles Corporation of Windsor, Wis.; the assignee of the present invention.
In a typical molder/chiller, heated pasta filata cheese from the cooker/stretcher is extruded into tubular molds whose outer surfaces are then brought into contact with chilled water either from sprayers or by immersion in a water tank. The cooling water is continuously recycled through a cooling system to conserve costs. Because the cooling water is open to the air it may accumulate contaminants and raises the possibility of transferring the contaminants to the cheese being processed.
For this reason, it is known to isolate the cooling water from the mold tubes through use of a jacket surrounding the mold tubes through which cooling water may be circulated. The jacket may be in the form of a horizontal wheel with the mold tubes extending vertically through the wheel as held in a plastic matrix. The mold tubes are open at their top and bottom surface for the introduction of the heated cheese and the removal of the cooled blocks. The cheese contacting inner surfaces of the mold tubes are coated with Teflon to permit the ready extraction of the cooled cheese blocks under the force of plungers extending into the mold tubes.
Over time the Teflon coating may become damaged and Teflon particles may flake off into the formed cheese. Restoring the Teflon layer is difficult or impossible as it requires the molds (as affixed to the water jacket) to be heated to high temperatures.